All I Need
by Mia-Ami-Hiroshima
Summary: Olivia Parry travels back to her home in Ipswich, leaving the sons surprised. But she can only stay if her secrets stay hidden, and when they start to force themselves out it's not only Chase the sons have to worry about anymore. ReidXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the covenant, just my character and her story.

* * *

**All I Need**

Chapter 1

_Somewhere Inside the Parry's mansion_

The ring of a phone could be heard inside the large mansion piercing through the entire house, Pogue pulled his earplugs form his ear and got up to answer the phone, when suddenly the ringing stopped.

"Mom did you get the phone?" Pogue shuffled to his door and screamed throughout the house. His mothers head popped through the kitchen door to look up at him over the stairs, she gave off a small glare but smiled peacefully at her son.

"Yes Pogue, please don't yell across the house, come find me if you have a question," she fussed, Pogue's mother never liked yelling nor did she want her son to. She was a relatively laid back mother who only had a few rules to follow, and most were easily complied to.

"Right sorry," Pogue went back into his room and was about to put his headphones back in his ear, when he had a sudden curiosity to who his mother was talking too, so he wandered down the steps and stopped just short of the kitchen door and took a seat.

"Oh my, is that really you darling?" his mother sounded shocked and about ready to burst into hysteric sobs.

"No, no he doesn't. None of them do sweetie, Wayne made sure of that," Now Pogue was intrigued, the only thing of his father that he knew was that he left him and his mom when he was four. His mom didn't talk much on that certain subject. Another simple rule, don't bring up dad.

"Oh my really! Oh yes, yes of course, please come home," his mother practically squealed and he could imagine her jumping up and down, but he had no clue why she would be so happy.

"No I'll have to tell him, when will you be here?" Pogue at this point cared not who his mother was talking to anymore, he figured she'd tell him when she'd want to. He wandered back up the stairs and fell asleep listening to his music.

* * *

_In America, Wayne Parry's mansion_

"I'll be there hopefully the day after tomorrow, I'm sorry it's such short notice but I wish to leave this place as soon as possible," The girl gave a small sigh, she felt like such a Country bumpkin compared to her mother's elegant speech. Though, she supposed it was true, with her southern

accent comparing to her mother's small British accent of course she'd seem like a hillbilly.

"_Olivia, my beautiful Olivia come home as soon as possible. I love you darling, oh I'm so excited, and you're coming home. I'll have to tell Pogue, he'll be so shocked,"_

Olivia gave a stuttered laugh, she didn't feel right making her mother suddenly tell a seventeen year old boy he had a twin sister that was coming in a day.

"I'm sure he will be, thanks mom for letting me come back,"

"_Oh dear I've wanted you back since the moment you left. You know I think Pogue has always suspected having family he didn't know about. He always used to tell me that he didn't feel quite whole, of course he's probably blocked out that feeling now,"_

Olivia smiled slightly, she knew the exact feeling. She had felt it the moment her father picked her up and erased Pogue's memories of her.

"Alright well I'm going to pack now; I'll phone you when I land,"

"_Oh all right, see you soon love,"_

"By mum," Olive hung up her cell and placed it on her bedside table then gave a soft smile and picked up the picture frame that sat on it. "I suppose I can finally put you in my album. Aint need you anymore, since I'll have the real thing now," she laughed and carefully took the picture out

of the frame and turned to her bed opening the first page that had been left blank for many years. Now she could put the picture in its rightful place, in her memories.

"You're leaving so soon?" a chill ran down Olivia's back but she neither shuddered nor showed that his voice had affected her.

"Yes, dad I want to get out of this place as soon as possible," she turned to her door and glared at the man she called father. "I aint want to be near you anymore," she sighed figuring she'd have to learn not to say aint when she was in Ipswich.

"You can't do this," Wayne threatened stepping closer to Olivia. Olivia sneered at him and gave a snort.

"Watch me,"

* * *

_Spencer academy, lunch period_

"So has you mom told you anything about this person who will arrive soon?" Pogue had told his best friend Caleb Danvers the day before about the crazy phone call his mom had received a day ago.

"Nope, nothing," Pogue gave a shrug. "But she's really happy for some reason; I've never seen her like this before. She's cleaning the entire house top to bottom and she keeps stopping at the attic stairs as if there's something up there that she wants,"

"Why don't you just confront her?" Caleb looked at Pogue; he'd never seen Pogue so curious before.

"I dunno, I mean she'll tell me when she wants," Pogue shrugged again and looked over at Reid and Tyler laughing and talking to Sarah and Kate.

"Well, you'll find out soon I suppose," Caleb patted his friends shoulder and walked over to his girlfriend, Pogue furrowed his eyebrows before giving up and walking over to his girlfriend as well and joining into the conversation.

* * *

"Mom I'm home," Pogue usually didn't come home, but with his mom acting strange he had told the group that he wouldn't be at Nicky's tonight or anytime soon. Pogue walked into the living room to see his mother sitting on the floor with pictures surrounding her, she was crying. "Mom

what's wrong?" Pogue ran over to her to see her holding a stuffed bear in her arms.

"I-I'm, I'm s-so sorry!" she flew in to hysteric sobs and pulled the bear to her face.

"What are you sorry for?" Pogue was confused; he looked down at the pictures and saw they were of him when he was younger. A few, he realized, had his father in them, and most had a little girl. "Is this about dad? You know it's not your fault he left,"

His mother gave a loud wail and shook her head.

"It's n-not about him," she pulled the bear away from her face and looked at Pogue. "I'm so sorry I lied to you!" Pogue was shocked, his mother never lied, she had no reason to.

"W-what?"

"I kept her a secret for so long, I thought she was gone forever! I–I didn't think my baby would come back,"

"Mom what are you talking about?" he looked at the pictures again and saw he was always in them with her, protecting her, maybe.

"You don't remember, he made you forget, all of you," his mother sobbed and hugged the teddy bear again.

"Mom for god's sake just tell me!" Pogue shook his mother, he didn't want to seem harsh but she wasn't getting to the point. She looked him straight in the eye, with a look of sorrow.

"Pogue, you have a sister, a twin. And she's coming home tonight,"

Silence, Pogue had nothing, didn't know what, to say to that. A sister? A twin? Someone he should have known since birth and he was just finding out about it now?

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own The Covenant only Olivia and this story

I'm happy that within the first few days of this first chapter was posted many people have added it to their subscription. I just hope I don't disappoint you guys.

* * *

**All I Need**

Chapter 2

_Airport near Ipswich_

She was finally here, well not here but almost there. To Ipswich, to home.

Olivia sighed and grabbed her phone out of her pocket; she had a new voice mail, from her mom.

"_Hi sweetie, I'm sorry I can't pick you up at the airport. Pogue is still in shock, I've sent one of his friends, Caleb Danvers do you remember him? I'm sorry baby; he'll be holding a sign. Bye love,"_

Olivia gave a laugh, her mother was so worried about her, and she didn't mind that Caleb was picking her up. He probably didn't remember but he was like her other big brother he always protected her like Pogue, through anything. But this time, it was her turn to protect them, at least that's what she thought, she could feel a darkness stirring, and it would strike soon enough.

Olivia walked into the main area of the airport where people came and went, there she saw a boy, no, man standing there awkwardly holding a sign with her name on it. Olivia laughed quietly as she walked over to him.

"Wow don't you look out of place," Olivia couldn't help but let out a few giggles. "You can put the sign down now Caleb; actually it'd be better if you threw it out entirely,"

"Um Olivia?" Caleb gave a small chuckle when Olivia gave a nod; he rubbed the back of his neck and quickly threw the sign in the garbage. "So your Pogue's sister?"

"Must have been a shock eh?" Olivia smiled up at Caleb.

"Actually, wow you two do look like twins, though your personalities are different,"

"Ah but you barely know me Caleb, how could you know that yet?" Olivia laughed. "I'm sorry this might seem awkward but can I, can I get a hug? It's been so long since I've seen you,"

"Uhm alright, sure," Caleb pulled her into a hug and she smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his waist clasping her hands together behind his back. They pulled away a few seconds after. Caleb seemed to feel somewhat better around her, and Olivia, she was happy as hell.

"You don't remember me do you? Though I suppose I shouldn't expect much at all, my father made sure none of you boys had any memory of me,"

"Sorry, not really,"

"I'm sure you'll get them back eventually, my dad is getting weaker the more he Uses. Soon there won't be anything left of him," Caleb stared at Olivia.

"You know?" Olivia gave off a laugh.

"Of course I know, I remember everything, from the time he took me away till now, and even before that. He Uses a lot it's hard to miss,"

"I see," Caleb looked conflicted to Olivia and she realized that he didn't exactly trust her. At that she gave a frown.

"You don't trust me," to Olivia it wasn't a question but Caleb deemed it worthy to answer anyway.

"Sorry, no,"

"It's alright, I understand. It's hard to trust someone who suddenly pops up in the middle of your best friend's life and knows way to much about all of you,"

The two had been walking the entire time they had been conversing and were now standing beside Caleb's Mustang.

Olivia pushed her luggage to the back of his car and Caleb quickly came to help her.

"It's okay Caleb, I'm a big girl. I carried my luggage to the air port, I can carry it out," Olivia didn't mean for the statement to seem rude, but she didn't want to be put off as the weak girl that had to be protected.

"Alright," Caleb however did help anyways despite Olivia's protests, and soon they were on their way to Ipswich.

The two talked very little throughout the trip and as soon as they got into Ipswich Olivia was completely absorbed with the scenery, laughing slightly to herself when they passed by a place she remembered, and a memory that went along with it.

"Were getting close," Olivia looked towards Caleb.

"Yes, I know," Olivia turned back around when she noticed something. "Wait what happened to the Putnam barn?"

"It got burned down a month ago," Caleb muttered. Olivia slumped in her seat.

"Good riddance that place always creeped me out,"

"You'd been in there before?" Olivia looked at Caleb.

"No, it was forbidden remember," she laughed. "Just the way that place made me feel, like death surrounded it," Olivia gave a shudder and slid in her seat a bit. Caleb chuckled and turned back to the road.

"Caleb?" Olivia turned when he gave a small noise to show he was listening. "I know you don't remember but I want to thank you, when we were younger you were… are like my second brother, you protected me. Even from Reid and Baby boy when they decided to play pranks on me, this wasn't often but still. Thank you," Caleb looked at Olivia with a shocked expression before turning back to the road.

"Um, no problem," Caleb pulled into the parking lot of the Parry Mansion, of Olivia's home.

Olivia ran out of the car as soon as it had stopped and ran up to the steps not even remembering her luggage. Before she could ring the doorbell, the door had opened and she'd been embraced.

"Mom?" Olivia looked sideways and noticed the brown hair that smelled of vanilla. Olivia laughed and hugged her mother tightly, even lifting her up and spinning. Olivia was glad, no not glad; her feelings at that moment couldn't be described. For thirteen years she had missed the warmth of her mother's hugs, of the smile that was always worn even when she was in trouble. Which happened a lot with her being Reid's best friend.

"Olivia, my darling Olivia!" her mother pulled away slightly looked briefly at her daughter and hugged her once again. "You have grown so much, so much!"

"Momma!" Olivia had begun to cry, she had no time with her mother. No time to make memories, memories that she could cherish. Olivia wanted to be four years old again, and she wanted her mother to raise her, raise her to become the beautiful person that her mother was.

Caleb stayed in the background somewhat shocked, in the time he'd spent with Olivia she'd shown herself as strong willed and silent. The opposite of who he saw now, but he remembered what Olivia had said at the airport.

"_You barely know me Caleb, how could you know of my personality yet?"_

Caleb chuckled, Olivia wasn't the weak person she was showing at the moment, nor was she the person he had seen grab her luggage and effortlessly lift it in to his car. She was both of those people he had seen, was seeing.

Footsteps shuffled behind Olivia and her mother and they pulled apart to see who it was, of course no doubt it was Pogue that stood away from the doorway and stared at Olivia.

"Pogue," Olivia whispered and quickly ran to him embracing him much like their mother had.

Pogue stood shocked for a moment, this girl he didn't know at all was hugging him, yet he didn't feel awkward. He felt whole, like the part he had been missing for his entire life was finally put back together again. Of course he didn't mean it in a _Love_ way but like he'd just found his long lost twin.

"Olivia," Pogue laughed and picked the girl up and pulled her closer to him, he didn't care at the moment why the hell she was never mentioned before. Why he had no memory of her at all, he only cared that his little sister was back with him.

"I'm so glad to be home," Olivia whispered clinging to her brother.

"Yeah, your home," Pogue whispered back.

_Home_, she was finally there, with her family, with the people she loved most in the world. And nothing mattered, nothing at all just the fact that she was there. For as long as possible.


End file.
